


Better Together

by one_starry_knight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: Wheeljack's failed invention brings him and Perceptor closer. Literally.





	Better Together

Perceptor put a servo over his face as he watched Wheeljack connect the last few wires on his latest invention. In truth, he had no clue what it did, but Wheeljack claimed it would ‘improve their lives’ in one way or another. Perceptor had his doubts.

“And then, with a flip of this switch…” Wheeljack said as he flipped a lever into its ‘on’ position. When the machine didn’t seem to respond, Perceptor nodded slowly. “Impressive. Truly marvelous, Wheeljack. It’s quite amazing at what it does. Which seems to be…” He hesitates as if waiting for the machine to finally kick on. “Nothing.”

“Thanks, Perce. Glad to know that even after gettin’ rid of your emotions, your sarcasm still seems to work,” Wheeljack laughs as he puts his servos on his hips, rolling his optics in exasperation.

“Look on the bright side, Wheeljack. Doing nothing is quite the improvement from exploding. See, you still have all of your limbs. I’d call that a success.”

Wheeljack looks as though he’s about to say something snide in response, when the machine makes a stuttering noise. Perceptor raises a brow at the machine, unsure if he should back away or not. Wheeljack lifts a servo towards the machine and it jolts in response, sending a current of electricity through the room. The scientists flinch, expecting pain from the machine, but no pain comes.

“Well, it ain’t supposed to--” Wheeljack is cut off as he goes sliding towards Perceptor, and Perceptor towards him. The two clang together, their chassis pressed together uncomfortably.

“...Do that…” Wheeljack says as he looks down at the smaller bot stuck to him.

“Wheeljack,” Perceptor doesn’t look up at him and Wheeljack can hear a hint of irritation in the smaller mech’s usually monotone voice. “I hate to ask something so obvious, but did your machine just magnetize us together?”

Wheeljack doesn’t respond. He reaches to his invention and switches it off, his movement dragging his companion along with him. Percpetor makes an uncomfortable sound, prompting a soft apology from the larger bot. The red mech, against his better judgement, presses his palms firmly against Wheeljack and attempts to push away, which only succeeds in putting him at an even more uncomfortable angle against his companion.

“Well, this is an issue,” he states plainly. Wheeljack rolls his optics, but doesn’t respond. “I’m not entirely sure what this invention of yours was originally meant to do, but I’m certain this wasn’t it.”

“But, you’ve still got  _ all _ your limbs, so I’d call that a  _ success _ ,” Wheeljack says mockingly. Perceptor’s helm snaps up to meet the gaze of the larger bot.

“I don’t appreciate your tone. It was  _ your  _ invention that got us into this.”

“Yeah, yeah, and I’ll get us out of it.” Wheeljack ex-vents as he runs a servo down his face. He turns back to his machine, dragging Perceptor along, and Perceptor makes a discontent sound as his back bumps it. Wheeljack begins pulling at the wires, disconnecting the parts he thought were the issue and reconnecting them in different ways. He hesitates when he feels Perceptor’s forehelm come to rest gently against him and takes a half step back away from the machine.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you planned this.”

“If I wanted to hold you, I would’ve just asked,” Wheeljack chuckles softly, carefully putting his servos around his companion’s shoulders. Perceptor hums softly, his servos working their way up around Wheeljack’s neck. Wheeljack smirks under his mask, almost proud of his machine’s failure. Perceptor leans back as far as he’s able, catching his lover’s gaze as he says, “Alright, now focus. You need to fix this before Mainframe comes back. If he catches us stuck like this, he’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

Wheeljack chuckles, “Remind me next time to invite him to get stuck together with us. ‘Least then he won’t have room to talk.”

Perceptor makes a displeased sound, narrowing his optics at the other. “There had better not be a next time.” Wheeljack can’t help the look of mischief in his optics.

“Don’t bet on it.”


End file.
